Broken and Breaking
by Jo-MarieSnape
Summary: Hermione is being pulled apart by the love of her life, and by the man who is trying to sway her away. What will happen?
1. Returning

Chapter One

Hermione sat back in her seat on the train, yet instead of her nose in a book it was only an inch from the class window she was near. Watching the scenery pass her by as she thought about what was soon to come. A visitor had come during their summer break and the images kept coming back to her faster and longer each time she tried forgetting.

Lucius Malfoy, I dark twisted man with long almost silver hair and looks that could kill. That is who visited her muggle home, that is who came into her life and has sworn never to leave. Everything came rushing back to her, his smell his touch, his closeness he managed during the few short moments they were truely alone. The smell, well he had a hint of spearmint toothpaste. Those soft hands that caressed her arm only for a moment reminded her of how you should caress a new baby kitten. Finally how close he was to her lips, how close he came to kissing her almost made her die where she stood and was sure no one would have noticed.

Why was she feeling this way? Knowing it was wrong for her to be thinking this way about this man she wanted nothing more than to push him from her mind, but he would not go. Something inside her told her she wanted him and wanted him badly, just to be held even but she was sure there would be more on his mind than cuddling. The age difference was not the problem in her case, she was used to that issue as it appeared, but seeing as she had just turned 18 over the summer it wouldnt matter, yet in this case the only thing that mattered was her lover's oppinion, the oppinion of Severus Snape.

The train stopped, she was released from her seat and the boring conversations that Harry and Ron both exchanged during the entire ride, all about how they had such great girls. Harry being with Ginny and Ron with Lavender well they seemed to be matches made in hell. As fast as she could Hermione jumped from the train and into a carriage she had to run to the dungeons and see him, she had to get Lucius Malfoy off her mind. Ginny had ended up sitting right beside her but Harry and Ron and even Lavender had to wait to catch the next one.

"So how was your summer Hermione?" Ginny asked with a large smile on her face.

"It was a bit boring, but it was good enough to have lived through. How about yours Ginny?" Hermione wasn't truely to interested but it was a topic.

"Harry and I wrote back and forth almost everyday, then when he came back to the burrow we snogged alot in the garden." Ginny tired to say in a whisper.

"Oh Ginny please dont give me those images." Hermione laughed and pushed Ginny playfully as girls do.

"Well get yourself a boyfriend and we can share snogging stories without you getting all weirded out all the time." she laughed and pushed back.

"I will Gin, just give it time I want him to be the right snogging partner." The girls just laughed so hard at that, even a few girls from Ravenclaw such as Cho Chang and others heard this and started laughing as well, which sparked up many other conversations about snogging.

Eventually the carriage came to a stop and so did the story telling, everyone jumped from their seats and made their way to the Great Hall for Proffessor Dumbledor's welcome and then dinner. All when pretty well, Hermione greated some old school friends ate a bit of chicken before she ran herself down to the dungeons not even looking to the staff table, she didnt want to get her hopes up.

Hermione's heart raced, faster and faster as she jumped two, then three then eventually five steps at a time making her way to Snape's office. When she reached the bottom she tapped on the door lightly and hesitantly hoping he was there. "Enter." were the only words spoken as the door slowly opened enough for her to see Snape sitting at his desk looking deep into a book. Walking in Hermione closed the door slowly behind her by turning around to face it and taking in a deep breath as she pressed it shut. Turning back around she was startled and gasped as Severus was standing merely inches away from her.

"Oh sir you scared me." she said trying to breath again.

"Hermione, I thought we were past formalities?" Severus smiled and kissed her hand.

Severus pulled her into his arms kissing her head and holding her close, their eyes closed together as they held each other for a moment taking in a whole summer apart from their romance sparked from last year.

"Hermione I missed you so much."

"I missed you to Severus. I missed you very much."

"Is there something wrong love?" he asked curiously.

"...No..." Hermione hesitated and she knew he was going to catch it.

"Tell me Hermione please?"

"Well, Lucius kinda came by my families home this summer. Everything seemed out of place, he was being kind and gentle."

"What do you mean gentle?" Severus almost growled.

"He...he almost kissed me, but Severus I wouldnt have let him! I was just backed into a cornor but when I got scared he backed away and left not long after."

"Hermione it could have been so much worse!" Snape thought for a moment. "Was he ever left alone in any part of your home?"

"My room possibly I wasnt going to stay in there with just him are you insane!" The two were backed from each other but not much, just enough so they could speak and not have their voices muffled into eachother's clothing.

"Hermione you will not go back there until I have checked that room do you understand me?"

"Yes. Severus please dont be mad at me, I was just confused and worried, but nothing happened I swear."

"I believe you love. Just be careful ok, we may not be able to bring out our relationship just yet but I still need to be able to protect you."

Hermione nodded and hugged him close again, he was warm and being in his arms just made her feel safe. School didnt start again till Monday, it was Friday, the train picked them up early this year so students could get comfortable before classes started. Severus picked up Hermione and walked into his private chambers, he set her back down on the floor and walked to his wardrobe where he pulled out a pair of pajamas for her. It was a tank-top and pajama pants set, it looked like a muggle pair she had, in fact she remembered leaving them with him last year, and laughed at the sight of them.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
To be continued...


	2. The Fight

Chapter Two

Severus looked back at Hermione with a slight smile. "Amused Hermione?" he asked simply. "Yes, well sort of." she said and watched him easily. "Its just well I remember this pair." she laughed a bit more before changing quickly and sitting on the edge of his bed staying quiet as she watched him drop his pants, slipping on a pair of muggle pajama pants and took off the three layers of shirts he seemed to wear everyday. When he did it still surprised Hermione at his toned chest, he may have been pale but it was all there in muscle. Smiling she watched him as he turned around and cocked his head to the side questioningly to her. "What is it?" he asked walking over, and stopped in front of her.

"Oh...nothing." she spoke innocently looking up at him with soft eyes.

"And I am sopose to believe that?" as he leaned forward making her have to lay back against the bed.

"Maybe, possibly, yes." Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her and kissed him lightly, stretching up to reach his lips.

Severus kissed her back laying on his elbows making it easier for both of them. Wrapping an arm around her body Snape held her close and didnt wish to release her even for a moment but only seconds later there was a knock at the door. Snape's head snapped up as he pulled Hermione off the bed and pointed to the wardrobe against the wall. Hermione understood and immediatly climbed inside it and closed the door just as Severus had opened his, and the man that walked in made her breath catch in her throat.

Lucius stood in Severus' doorway with a grin on his face like he knew Severus knew about his visit to Hermione.

"Ah Severus you are up." Lucius stepped inside without waiting for an invitation inside.

"Only slightly Lucius I will have class soon so I would like to get sleep while I still can." Severus left his door open, and only backed up slightly.

"Yes but I figured I would give you the good news neither you nor Hermione for that matter stayed to hear."

"Fine Lucius just tell me, what is your news." Snape was not interested he just wanted Lucius to leave so he could hold his love onces more.

"I am the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher Severus." Lucius grinned so wide one would think his face could rip.

Hermione made the mistake of gasping loudly, she covered her mouth as quickly as she could but Lucius still heard it.

"Well now Severus I think you have a mouse in your wardrobe." Lucius moved forward to open the door of the wardrobe but Snape's hand caught his before he could mangage it.

"I wouldnt even think about it if I were you, it might even be a boggart." Snape laughed but only in his own mind about how riddiculous that sounded but it bought him some time.

"And why am I afraid of a mere boggart my friend?"

"Lucius we have to talk. Why did you go to Hermione's muggle home this summer?"

"Ah I see news travels fast. Well it seems I was just checking up on the girl, for the Dark Lords sake. You know him Severus he is your master, the man you pledged your alligance to so many years ago as a mere child." Grabbing Snape's left arm Lucius turned it as to see his mark.

"I remember where my alligance lies Lucius!" Snape pulled his arm back qucikly. "What does the Dark Lord want with Hermione?" he asked a moment later.

"Well if you think about it, do you think that Harry would have made it as far as he has these last few years without her? Face it Snape she is the brains. Take away the brains and take away Potter's victory and the Dark Lord will prevail."

"How does he intend on making her comply with this?"

"Marry her off to one of us."

"Us as in who Lucius?" Snape growled out.

"Me Severus."

Snape snapped and lifted Lucius by the shirt and throwing him against the wall holding him there.

"Lucius dont play dumb, I know you know about me and Hermoine." he growled out. 


	3. What just happened?

Chapter 3

Lucius only held his hand over Severus' and pulled it away from his bare throat. Hermione ran in between the two of them holding them apart, she was shaking and annoyed the two men were foever at each others throats never leaving on another alone .

"You two are impossible you know that! Severus of course he knows he is the one who told the Dark Lord in the first place. Lucius I doubt that Voldemort would be entirely displeased if Severus were to have my arm rather than yourself. I hardly think that anyone deserves it though at this point." Turning to Snape again she spoke bluntly. "You and your temper." Then back to Lucius. "And your constantly torturing Severus while sneaking around and trying to make him believe he is going to lose me."

"A but Hermione, you see the Dark Lord has chossen me for this task and I for one do not mind at all." Lucius lifted his hand to Hermione's cheek, and when Severus moved to stop him Hermione only held up her hand to him. "I could give you so much more than this." Hermione's eyes drifted shut, but in a second they snapped open again.

"Lucius do not take feelings lightly, I need love, someone to hold me, care for me, be with me when and where I need them. I need somthing real, because my fairytale didnt look so good."

Then and there in only a moments time a small knock at the door deseved them all. Dumbledor's voice was heard behind it only asking Severus for his help. Yes Severus abliged not exactly willingly, slipping into a long slick black robe he stalked from the room, his last gaze at Lucius said loudly and clearly that he better be gone when he himself returned to the room.

"Hermione listen to me, even if its only for a moment. Severus hasnt been being honest with you, he knew about the Dark Lords wishes from day one and refused to take you on as a bride. I fear that your heart might be broken soon." Lucius had almost...for a moment...sounded sincere, almost like he cared.

"Lucius its oddly kind of you to tell me this but I am sure Severus has his reasonings for this."

"Think about it Hermione though actually think about it. If he really wanted to take you on his arm he would have jumped at the opportunity to have you wouldnt he. This could have provided the two of you with exactly what you needed. You needed a reason for being together, you needed a way for everyone to understand no matter what they really believed. He had his chance why throw it away if he truely loves you?"

Hermione's face grew red as tears welled up in her eyes, he was right why wouldn't Severus have taken the chance to be with her if he really wanted to be? "Lucius...Why did you come to my home this summer?"

"I wanted to be sure you were safe."

"Why me? I am just a filthy little mudblood in the words of your son remember?"

"Do not hold me to my son's words. I agree that you find this hard to believe but I am a changed and complicated man. I am cruel when I have to be..." he paused and held the side of Hermione's face in his hand softly. "Yet gentle when I want and can be. And its difficult for me to say but, I dont care how you judge me...its an odd sort of feeling."

"O gods Lucius please dont tell me your falling in love with me?" Tears started falling along her face her life in only mere seconds just turned upside down.

"I wouldn't if I didnt mean it. Truthfully though I think I am." Wiping the tears away Lucius pulled her to his chest and held her for a moment. "Just please dont cry right now, I will be in touch if you ever need me for anything. I should go though before the sniveling bat returns." Kissing her forehead and whispering goodbye Lucius was gone quickly and Hermione was left to dwell on what had just happened and so quickly.

Sliding onto the bed pulling her knees to her chest Hermione let her mind wander, everything was making sense in a way but she still had to have a few questions answered. The only one that could answer them though, had just walked through the chamber door, slamming it behind himself. 


	4. Fighting

**Hermione just looked at him seriously and with kind eyes, that she rarely now got to use. "Severus nothing happened I swear it." **

"**How can you even believe that filth? I am not going to risk your life just so he can prove a point."**

"**Well in some sense he is right Severus, the Dark Lord will kill you if you do not marry me and soon."**

"**But he will kill you if and when I do! Hermione I am not going to marry you just to watch you die at the hand of a monster." **

"**I would never let that happen Severus." **

"**You cannot stop this man, if he even is a man. No matter how smart you are Hermione he is still going to win."**

"**How can you be so sure?"**

"**Only Potter can win against him, that's just the way our lives are going to work out, everything lies in his hands."**

"**Why is it always Harry? I had a lot to do with all of this since first year and it's always Harry Bloody Potter! I understand it's not his fault but do you really think they could recognize that he could possibly be dead if it weren't for Ron and me helping him."**

"**I understand that but…"**

"**But nothing, I am getting so sick of this."**

**Hermione turned her back to Severus and gritted her teeth, she knew it wasn't Harry's fault that he was born with all of this on his shoulders but doesn't the fact that she did a lot of the hard work with spells and potions count for anything anymore? Lucius' words were swarming around in her head. Would it be wrong to spend some time with the man? **

**Mentally slapping herself Hermione shook her head. **_**What was I thinking? I can't be hanging all over Lucius when Severus and I are talking of marriage. Do you think that Lucius is opposed to marriage after his wife I mean? Hermione stop it! You have to be careful what you say and when you say it. Even thinking it around Severus isn't a great idea. **_**"Severus, I'm sorry but I am not so sure I know what's going on anymore."**

"**What do you mean love?" Severus asked with his eyes a little glossy from being tired and trying not to look hurt by her words already. Turning around Hermione faced the man she swore to love and asked him the one question she would regret for the rest of her life. **

"**Do you really love me?"**

**The shock that crossed Severus' face was empty not even shock was noticeable. The color was immediately swept away his eyes seemed to go solid black. **

"**How can you ask me this?" his voice was hoarse and dead.**

"**I don't know I just I have to know if I will be able to have a life with you ever. Since you cant marry me, or at least don't want to."**

"**Hermione I WANT to marry you I just CANT in our current position."**

"**Why not?"**

"**I will not let you die."**


	5. Only the begining!

**Sorry for the delay readers…..long story so instead of explaining here is the next chapter. **

** "Severus it's not a question of whether or not I am going to die. Secretly marry me, anything but making me wait...it kills me inside wondering when I may die or when you might. I don't want to leave this life wondering if I would have ever had a life with you. Am I really asking that much?" Hermione knew she sounded childish but couldn't help herself, she loved Severus with all her heart and didn't want to lose him, she couldn't lose him. **

"**No I suppose it's not but can you really think I don't wish to marry you. Can you really think that I wouldn't ever share a life with you? Hermione I want nothing more than to be able to live with you, and share everything with you. You are my everything and will always be my everything. Please just give it time, if things calm down soon then I we will see, I will not keep you waiting much longer. Ok love?" **

"**Yes, and I am so sorry Severus I don't mean to push, you just mean the world to me and I want the chance to prove it to you." Hermione turned away from him again as a small tear fell along her cheek. **

"**Hermione you prove it to me just by standing where you are." Severus moved to wrap his arms around her waist and lay his chin on her shoulder and breathed softly into her ear. "There is nothing that could make me give up what I hold in my arms now. You are my forever and my for always, never forget that." And as soon as he finished his sentence his arms disappeared from around her. Hermione turned around quickly and found him to be standing a few feet from her, his eyes full of lust, pride, and love. **

"**How could I forget something said so simply, and sweetly Severus?" she asked taking a step closer to him, her hips swinging to one side ever so slightly.**

"**I could make you forget it, I could entice you to the point where your mind is only on one simple thing." Severus' eyes turned a softer black but they were still deep, they wandered over Hermione', she could tell he wanted her, and she wanted him as well. **

"**Severus don't torture yourself. If you want something, just tell me." She moved as close to him as she could, chest to chest, but then when she looked up at him her eyes, were so innocent so full of lust. "Or…you could show me." **

**A deep growl echoed through his chambers as he pull Hermione up to him, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. Claiming his lips to hers, Hermione kissed him passionately biting and sucking on his bottom lip. This called out another growl that stayed deep in Severus' throat but it only made her want him more. Now she could feel his erection growing within his muggle pajamas and this only made her smile into the kiss. Hermione's laughing and playfulness was driving Severus up the wall, he was trying to hold himself together was long as he could without taking her roughly by the hips…kissing and biting her neck…stroking her breasts…taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking lightly till she pulled at his hair, only making him take the other, and bite down lightly. **

**As the thoughts roamed through his head he came closer and closer to losing everything, and fulfilling that fantasy. Hermione was now working slowly down to his hips and pulling off the pajamas leaving Severus in only his boxers, but as the waistband of the pajamas rubbed against his erection he lost it. Severus only took a moment to take one deep breath before he completely flipped Hermione over and took her neck into his mouth sucking and biting it lightly, her moans made him only want her more and more. Taking her breast into his mouth he sucked lightly and blew cool air onto it, this made Hermione bite down onto her lip holding back a soft moan. "Come Hermione, its no fun if you don't play along." **


	6. What's next?

** It only took a moment before there was a knock on Severus' chamber door, he was not pleased with the fact that there was an interruption; he wanted nothing more than to ravish the girl beneath him. **

"**What!" he yelled out towards his door. **

"**Severus may I come in?" Dumbledore's voice rang out, Snape jumped out of the bed as fast as he could pulling Hermione with him. Grabbing a robe from the closet he wrapped her in it. **

"**Just for a moment love." He said giving her a kiss and motioning to the large wardrobe as he made his way to the door pulling his pajamas back on as he went. **

** When he finally opened the door Dumbledore's eyes twinkled for a moment as he stepped inside. "Severus there is something I need to ask you and it couldn't wait till morning." **

"**What is it Headmaster?" Snape's voice was quiet and tired, as he couldn't keep his eyes off of the wardrobe for long, Dumbledore was sure to notice. **

"**Its about Miss Granger." **

"**What about her?"**

"**It seems the Dark Lord as taken a liking to her Severus."**

"**Why are you telling me this Sir?"**

"**Severus, the Dark Lord as requested every one of his Deatheaters to find her, and bring her to him, except you. Why is that do you think?" **

"**I wouldn't know but what is the point of telling me old man." **

"**Severus Lord Voldemort knows you have taken a liking to the girl and so do I. If you do not take action fast he will do something horrible to her and you know it."**

"**Sir . . . how did you . . .?"**

"**Severus I am old, but I am not stupid nor am I blind to such things." **

"**What can I do? I was told if I marry her she was to die. We cant keep her hidden from the world Dumbledore the girl deserves a life." **

"**As far as I am concerned Severus the girl only wants to be with you and if you ask me that's all the life she would need if you two are away and are happy." Dumbledore moved to the wardrobe and before Snape could speak, breathe or move it was open. Reaching out his hand Dumbledore helped Hermione out of the wardrobe and stood her next to Severus. **

"**Hermione dear child, would you be happy married to Severus Snape, even if you were in hiding for a great deal of time?"**

"**I would, but only if he was happy with me Sir." She looked at Snape and gave a faint smile then looked down again. **

**Severus looked into her deep brown eyes and almost wanted to cry, she was so sweet and simply innocent her couldn't take a life from her, but he couldn't deny her when she wanted a life with him. **

"**Severus. Would you be happy married to Miss Hermione Granger even if you were in hiding for a great deal of time?" **

"**Yes." **

"**Well its settled then, we will send you off soon enough, just pack for now. It will be just like a chain. No one person will know exactly where you are, they will only know the next link in the chain, except me." **

"**Where are we to go Sir?" Hermione asked clinging onto Severus' hip. **

"**You will not know where you are until you get there Miss Granger, you cannot tell anyone where you are going, the boys will just have to do without you for now, you are no good to Harry or Ron dead." **

** Nodding some Hermione just looked up at Severus who looked at Dumbledore then back at Hermione. Pulling something out of his bedside drawer he kneeled before her and kissed her hand before placing a ring in it. **

"**Marry me Hermione Granger?" he asked as sweetly as he could, and for the first time his eyes turned a deep green. **

**Hermione only stood astonished for a moment but then wrapped her arms around him as fast as she could and kneeled with him. "Yes Severus. You and only you." **

"**Dumbledore? Marry us before we go?" Severus asked his long time friend. **

** All Dumbledore did was nod. "Just put something else on. I do not want to marry a couple in pajamas." He smiled and when they came back he could only wish to shed one small tear at how the couple seemed so perfect for each other. **

"**Stand hand in hand." They did so watching each others eyes the entire time. Dumbledore held his wand over there hands and arms, a silver light shone around them, and a warm feeling came over both of them quickly, there was a binding sort of feeling, like a soul was attached to the other. "Severus Snape do you take Hermione Granger to be you wife?" **

"**I do." **

"**Hermione Granger do you take Severus Snape to be your husband?" **

"**I do." **

** When each had said I do the light flashed and the kiss was the explosion of light and power surrounding the two. They were now bound to each other in more than marriage and in more than love, but within each other. **


	7. We need to talk

Hermione wasn't surprised when there were at least 20 order members in between them and their destination. When they arrived Dumbledore was waiting for them, he had that twinkle in his eyes as always but he seemed a bit put out about something and that worried Hermione was somthing wrong?

"Hermione, Severus, this is that cottage where you will be staying it is well warded with silencing spells and such, but I need you to still take percautions we don't want you being found before its time to come back."

"How long will that be Albus?" Severus asking him almost kindly.

"We aren't sure yet Severus so just plan to stay put for quit some time. You will have each other and a house elf you should be just fine." he answered looking about. "Now its time for me to leave you Mr. and Mrs. Snape." Dumbledore smiled and Hermione blushed, the marriage and been a surprise to even her who had wanted it to happen eventually anyway. Maybe she shouldn't have pushed Severus so much, he had his reasons and usually his reasons made sense, at least to her. Dumbledore walked a ways down the small dirt road past the cottage and then apparated away without another word.

Severus took Hermione's arm and pulled her to him she was a bit surprised and squealed. "Severus Snape what do you think your doing?" she asked smiling.

"I am holding my wife intending on using this time to my advantage." he whispered in her ear before nibbling on it gently.

"Mmmm is that so." she said as she felt her knees grow weak.

Severus growled and lifted her up in his arms walking up the stairs to a large master bedroom, with a few flicks of his wand Snape made it feel almost like home.

"And now what to do with you witch. Hmmm." he contemplated while setting her on her feet and running his hands along her body.

"I am at your mercy sir." she smiled she was joking but only a little because part of her loved Severus's dominant side and she didn't mind being a little submissive. All of a sudden she felt something in her pocket burn slightly at first she thought it was her nerves from her husband touching her, but it started to burn again but more this time. Reaching inside her pocket she drew out a piece of parchment and writing started to appear, Snape noticed and he wasn't the slightest bit happy.

'You couldn't wait for me could you Hermione. You had to run off with Severus. I could give you so much I could make you so happy. You will come back to me. In time.' then the writing dissappeared as quickly as it was written. Severus was furious.

"You let that evil sadistic monster give you that?!" he asked trying to keep his temper but it was a very very short straw.

"No I did not let him GIVE me anything he must have slipped it into my robes before we left last night. Like I would let Lucius Malfoy keep tabs on me!"

"I know what he is trying to do Hermione he is just trying to get between us so he can weasel his way in."

"And your only helping him! I have told you time and time again over the past year. I am only here for you Severus. You and only you. But when I have to keep you a secret how am I suppose to tell people I am spoken for, so of course there are going to be wizards trying to have me but they cant. And you need to learn that before you lose me completly." she snapped, she could understand if someone was touching her and taking advantage of her but when he was worried about her choosing someone over him, when the choices were Ron Weasley and Lucius Malfoy he was way out of line. Yes she understood but how many times did she have to make it clear she was his? She married him and that wasn't even enough. Hermione stormed out of the room and into a seperate bedroom where she traded her robes for muggle sweatpants and tee, and then headed straight for the library that Dumbledore assured her was there for her use.

Severus watched her leave and was in a state of shock, he knew that in a way she was right but he couldn't change who he was, he was always going to be a jelous man. Snape didn't have much in his life, never had and always thought he never would. Now that Hermione was in his life he was always worried that something would happen to her and she would be gone forever and now that something was him, he was pushing her away. So he gave her space he took the time to look over the cottage and made note of all exits and checked all wards before headed to the kitchen, he made a pot of tea then made his way to the library he knew she was there that was the one place he didn't check just to keep from being in her way before she was ready. Now he found her reading, nose deep in a book he smirked and opened the door wider. "Hermione?" she looked up smiled and motioned for him to come in. Severus carried the tea on a tray with two cups sugar, cream, and lemon. "We need to talk." he said softly sitting on the chair next to the sofa near the fire. 


End file.
